The Others
by Dark at Noon
Summary: The GAang weren't the only travelers during the war. Hiro is an Earth Kingdom boy with a big ego. Malina is a mis-placed Water Tribe girl. Can the two of them combine forces to try to help save the world? Submit an OC via PM. More info inside.


**Short starter. It'll get longer. With regards to the time frame I'd say this is set around the time of the Season One finale. PM me with a character, if you want to show up at some point. I have six main characters. The GAang will rock up at some point.  
**

**HIRO**_  
Water, Fire, Earth, Air.  
When I was a boy my grandfather told me stories of his grandfather, and his grandfathers adventures. He traveled the world with his friends, who were all from a different nation. I swore that some day I would follow in his footsteps. But everything changed when the Fire Nation destroyed my village and killed my family. I fled with what I had left. Years passed and I discovered a water bender on a beach. She says her name is Malina, and together, I believe we can help save the world. _

The pack was heavy on my back as I walked down the hill, stopping as I skidded on mud. I frowned. Something had happened on the beach below. And by something, I mean it was totally freaking _destroyed. _A boat (canoe?) was lying across a rock – or at least half of it was- and blood was everywhere. The sand was red almost everywhere. I could see a bit of a body poking out from around the corner. I could also see loads of food, and furs. I bit my lip, debating with myself over going down and stealing dead peoples food, or getting the out of here. I finally decided that the dead people couldn't use it, and I was running low anyway. I pulled out my knife and made my way to the bottom of the hill. I reached the beach and looked left and right. It was a battlefield alright. The bodies seemed to be either Water Tribe -a smaller southern tribe, from the clothes, which was weird because they didn't usually travel this far. In fact, Water Tribe people at Shi No Machi was plain weird.- or Fire Nation warriors. The air smelt like burnt flesh and I stepped over the body of a woman a few years older than I was, with her face burnt off. Next to her was a baby with a dagger through her – it was obviously a her- stomach. I was almost sick. I wanted to run, but I needed the food. I walked past body over body, some of children, some of old people, and everything between.  
And then I saw her.

She was lying half in the sea, with her dress ripped, and blood from a cut on her head turning the water crimson. She was pretty. And she still had a face. It was pretty sad to see someone my age, only fifteen dead. I dragged my eyes away from her and focused on the canoe. Food was pretty much pouring out of it. I lent over and pulled a crate free. It was fulled with girls clothing. Girls clothing and jewels. I put it to one side, and pulled another crate free. Then something hit me around the head with a ridiculous amount of force.  
"Thief! Get away from that!" Apparently she wasn't dead. And she was pissed.  
"No, I thought you were dead! I'm sorry, I didn't know! I'm starving!" I flashed her a grin, hoping that I could charm her into a better mood. She put her hands on her hips, and scowled. Apparently not. I was having a bad day.  
"So instead of seeing if there were any survivors, you went and _**stole **_food, which anyone who was still alive would need _**really, really bad**_?" She said. I nodded. She was scary. And un-charmable.  
"You're an asshole. What's your name? I'm Malina. Mal for short. Is anyone alive?" She had this look of authority to her. And she seemed to be pretty durable. Maybe I needed a friend.  
"I'm Hiro. It means hero. And no. Everyone is pretty dead. Are they your family?"  
"Not really. I'm supposed to be meeting my dad. He's somewhere in the Fire Nation. As a captive. I'm supposed to "Bargain my maidenhood for his freedom." I smirked at that. Plan Malina = Friend was going pretty well.  
"Well Mal, I'm a traveller, and I could do with some food and company. Wanna come with?" I said. She frowned again.  
"Oh, alright. But stay away from my maidenhood, alright? And I'm only going with you because everyone else is dead." She strode past me and pulled a water skin and a couple of things from the crate. Then she looked at me.  
"I don't have a bag. I'm going to use yours." She opened my pack and forced in the clothes. Then she grabbed a couple of jewels and a necklace from the crate, shoving them into the pack. Then she beamed at me. It was very scary. Now I was frowning and she was smiling. We grabbed a bunch of food- fruit, bread lots of dried meat- and took off up the hill. In silence. And she was still smiling. It was going to be a long, long trip.

**Hi! So this is the first chapter of my newest story I'm aiming to get this at least 50 chapters long so it's going to be a long project!. Starring OC's (and eventually the GAang) Hiro and Malina. I've got two Earth Kingdom girls and twins from the Fire Nation planned. If you've got a character, submit via PM, because I find writing IC really hard!  
I hope you liked it, Review please. I'd like at least 5 or 6 before I sumbit chapter two (In Malina's point of view, with a whole new "water, fire, earth, air" intro!.**

**-D.A.N  
**


End file.
